


Sickly snuggles

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [20]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is sick and he only wants one thing; Seamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly snuggles

“Seamus,” Eddie whined from the couch. He was stretched across it, pouting as his boyfriend passed by without a second glance, “Seamus I’m cold.” Eddie complained.

“Hold on, I’ll get you a blanket. I can’t do that and make you soup and hot chocolate at the same time, can I?” Seamus said irritably as he rushed past. Eddie suppressed a giggle. From the moment he’d woke up, Eddie had known he was sick. When he told Seamus, the other only laughed at him and told him to get over it. After lots of pouting and dramatic groans from Eddie, Seamus unwillingly agreed to look after him for a day. Eddie couldn’t help but abuse his newfound power.

“I don’t want a blanket though.” Eddie grumbled as he switched channels on the TV. Seamus rolled his eyes as he dropped a blanket on Eddie anyway, heading towards the kitchen.

“Well what else am I supposed to do to keep you warm?” Seamus groused as he disappeared out the door.

 

 

“I don’t know…” Eddie drawled as he played with the corner of the blanket. “You could come and cuddle me…” Eddie continued, looking hopefully up at the door Seamus had left through.

“I could but then I’d risk getting sick like you and I don’t want that.” Seamus bit back. Eddie whined, high-pitched and pitiful, from where he lay. “What the fuck was that noise?” Seamus snickered from the other room.

“It’s the sound of my sadness, Seamus.” Eddie said dramatically. Seamus snorted.

“Oh no, whatever will we do?” Seamus called sarcastically. Eddie tried to keep a straight face.

“You’ll come and cuddle me, that’s what.” Eddie demanded.

“Not happening, sickface.” Seamus retorted.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Eddie huffed, folding his arms around the blanket across his chest.

“You say as I make you soup, hot chocolate and practically pamper you.” Seamus replied knowingly.

 

 

The blond returned a little while later, the promised bowl of soup in one hand and the hot chocolate being held in the other. Seamus’ hands were protected by tea towels, something Eddie didn’t have the luxury of.

“Ouch, it’s hot!” Eddie hissed as he retracted his hand, having reached out to grab the bowl of soup and instantly regretted it. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Well no shit, I’ve only just made it.” Seamus told him as he placed the bowl and tea towel in Eddie’s lap instead. Eddie copied Seamus’ methods, cupping the bowl in one hand with the tea towel for protection while the other toyed with the spoon. Seamus placed the hot chocolate on the end table, out of harm’s way.

“Is there anything else you want while I’m up?” Seamus offered grumpily.

“Yeah, a hug.” Eddie quipped.

“I told you, I’m not hugging you when you’re sick. Besides, you’re eating soup now.” Seamus reminded Eddie with a roll of his eyes.

 

 

Though Eddie was reluctant to let it go, he miserably sipped at his soup and allowed Seamus to sit down. Seamus purposefully sat as far away from Eddie as he could, smirking when he felt Eddie’s judging gaze upon him. Knowing that it irritated Seamus, Eddie began to slurp at his soup and giggle at the little bubbles it made. Seamus raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn’t say anything. Naturally, Eddie tried again.

“Will you stop that?” Seamus finally snapped. Eddie shrugged casually.

“I can’t help it, I’m sick.” He said childishly.

“Just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you have to slurp at your soup.” Seamus grumbled.

“It does.” Eddie retorted. Seamus heaved a sigh, seemingly counting in his head before he let it go.

“Fine, whatever.” He muttered.

 

 

By the time Eddie had finished his soup, his hot chocolate had cooled down considerably. He happily drank it in one large gulp, catching the attention of Seamus.

“You greedy pig.” Seamus teased as Eddie stuck his tongue out at him.

“It’s good.” Eddie commented idly, pointing to his cup.

“I’m glad; I slaved over that for you.” Seamus said. Eddie laughed.

“You did not, it came from a tin!” Eddie cried. Seamus gasped, appearing to be offended.

“Are you implying that putting the powder into a mug and adding hot water isn’t slaving away?” Seamus mocked. Eddie shook his head vigorously.

“It’s hardly work at all.” Eddie said defiantly.

“Right, that’s it. You can make your own soup and hot chocolate.” Seamus threatened. Eddie gasped.

“What? No! I’m sick Seamus, you have to take care of me.” Eddie insisted.

 

 

Seamus heaved a sigh, drawing it out for a long time. Eddie chewed his lip so he wouldn’t laugh.

“Fine, I guess I’ll do it.” Seamus reluctantly agreed.

“Yay! By the way, I need more.” Eddie said rudely, shoving the mug towards Seamus. The blond laughed, taking the mug from his boyfriend’s hands and standing up.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Seamus grumbled.

“Yeah, but I’m yours.” Eddie chirped lovingly. Seamus shook his head, blushing a little as he got up to refill Eddie’s mug.

“I guess so.” Seamus mumbled as he left.

“Oh and Seamus?” Eddie called to his boyfriend’s slowly retreating back.

“Mm?” Seamus replied noncommittally.

“When you get back you can cuddle me too.” Eddie giggled.

“Fine, I suppose I’ll risk it.” Seamus sighed.

 

 

Seamus returned with a new mug of hot chocolate, placing it on the end table once more as he dropped onto the couch beside Eddie. He snuggled under his boyfriend’s arm, laying his cheek upon Eddie’s chest as the latter wound his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“See? This is nice.” Eddie hummed, brushing his nose into Seamus’ hair. Seamus reached up to swat him away.

“Don’t do that, you’ll spread your germs.” Seamus complained as Eddie laughed.

“Yeah but if you get sick, I’ll get to look after you!” Eddie said.

“You’re a terrible person.” Seamus muttered though he had to admit, he wouldn’t mind being pampered a little.

“Nah, I’m lovely.” Eddie replied cheerily.

“Keep telling yourself that so that you can sleep at night.” Seamus retorted as Eddie laughed at him.

“I will.” Eddie said, ending their conversation as the two got drawn into the TV. Sure, being sick wasn’t fun but being pampered certainly was.


End file.
